Waktu Luang
by aikharyunara
Summary: Aikha datang lagi..! Hehehe. Kali ini, Akatsuki sedang punya waktu pulang ehh maksudnya waktu luang. Ya, seperti biasa kejadian aneh dan kejadian yang bikin perut kocak selalu terjadi. Gimana ceritanya? Enter and Read it. And don't forget to REVIEW


**Hai minna…! Lama nih nggak bikin Fic'. Kali ini Aikharyunara dating dengan Fic humor lagi. Hehehee. Mumpung baru dapat inspirasi lucu. Hehehehe. Ya sudah tak perlu basa-basi lagi. Silahkan…. Monggo…**

**WAKTU LUANG**

**BY : AIKHARYUNARA**

**DISCLAIMER © MASASHI KISHIMOTO. **

**Akatsukinya saya siksa lagi yaaa Masashi - sensei? Okeh? gak papa kan? gak papa deh sekali-sekali #plakk  
><strong>

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : HUMOR**

**SUMMARY : **Akatsuki kali ini punya banyak waktu luang. Mereka santai sekali ketika waktu luang. Kejadian kocak dan lucu apalagi yang akan mereka lakukan? Apa saja yang mereka lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu luang? Baca aja deh. **HAPPY READING..^^**

**MONGGO….**

**.**

**.**

**Markas Akatsuki….**

"Hoaammm…." Hidan menguap hingga mulutnya menganga selebar gua. Tentu saja ini membuat musuh bebuyutannya jadi kumat jailnya.

"Hidan-senpai, kalau nguap itu jangan lebar-lebar dong..! entar kemasukan kecoak baru tau rasanya lhoo.." dengan riang Tobi mengatakan hal yang lucu tapi tidak lucu untuk Hidan. Tak butuh waktu lama, perempatan mulai muncul di jidat si pengikut Jashin itu.

"Hoooaaam,,,,Apa katamu..?" Hidan mengamuk sambil terus menguap. Kelihatannya dia terkena virus ngantuk yang disebabkan oleh nyamuk malahtidur *evolusi dari malaria*. Sementara itu Sasori dan Deidara kelihatannya punya niat baik (baca : buruk) yaitu memasukkan serangga ke mulut Hidan yang dari tadi seperti mempersilahkan serangga masuk dengan senang hati.

"Psst… Sasori-sama, ayo ambil kecoak itu." ajak Deidara sambil berbisik pada Sasori. Sasori melirik seekor kecoak yang sedang jogging di depannya. Lalu jari telunjuknya bergerak. Ya, tepat sekali, ia pakai kugutsu no jutsunya untuk menarik kecoak itu. jadi tak perlu ketahuan pimpinan mereka yang super dingin tapi kadang bias lebay alay dan sebangsanya itu.

"Kekekeke…." Sasori dan Deidara tertawa ala devil itu. Kali ini seni adalah ledakan milih Deidara tak berguna, karena soal jail yang tanpa ketahuan itu bagiannya Sasori. Kalau pakai ledakan Deidara bias hancur berantakan nanti. Sasori pun tak mau menunggu lama karena ia memang benci menunggu apalagi ditunggu siapapun jadi karena itu…. _"Halah author kepanjangaaan…! Ribet tau,,,!" seru semua Kru protes._

**Back to the story…**

Sasori pun mengunakan dua jari kanannya untuk membuat kecoak itu masuk ke dalam mulut Hidan.

"Hoaaaaaa…. Aakkkhhh…. Eeekkkk … hoekkk…" Hidan tersedak kecoak. Kalau aja tersedak sapi mungkin ia bias mati berdiri kali ya? Mungkin. Hidan pun bersusah payah mengeluarkan sesuatu yang masuk ke mulutnya itu dengan segala cara. Ia menyabet sabitnya. Hidan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sabitnya dan….. DUAKK ..! Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan sabit. Tapi, tunggu. Apa hubungannya tersedak sama mukul kepala? *Kagak beres nih*.

"Gyakakakakakakakakakakk…!" Deidara dan Sasori tertawa dengan leganya.

"Hey hey… Kau ini kenapa Hidan? Apa kau tersedak ikan Hiu?" Tanya Kisame.

"Iya nih Hidan-senpai…. Apa tenggorokanmu demam? Perlu aku potong dengan sabit?" Tanya Tobi dengan manisnya. Semua langsung memandang Tobi.

"Eeh…. Ada apa?" Tanya Tobi bingung.

"Sejak kapan tenggorokan bias demam, bodoh?" ujar semuanya tak terkecuali. Bahkan Hidan pun ikut bicara. *bukannya tersedak?*. bahkan Author pun bingung kenapa orang tersedak kecoak bias ngomong.

"AAakkk…. Oooong… AAuuuu…!" seru Hidan mengerang (baca : "Akkhh…. Tolong… aku..").

Akhirnya Konan punya inisiatif bagus. Ya, yaitu memukul pantat eh memukul punggung Hidan dengan pedang Samehada milik Kisame.

"Kisame, aku pinjam ya?" Tanya Konan.

"Hmm… Buat apa?" Tanya Kisame.

"Sudah… lihat saja. Aku pinjam..!" serunya lagi. Kisame pun memberikan Samehadanya.

"Hei Konan, tunggu…! Jangan untuk….,-" sela Kisame

BUAKKK!

"Memukul….." lanjut Kisame.

"Yaaayy…! STRIKEEE…!" seru Tobi semangat. Semuanya sweatdrop. Bagaimana tidak? Karena ternyata yang dipukul oleh Konan bukanlah punggung Hidan, melainkan pantat Hidan. Terang saja semua sweatdrop.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA! HATSAAA HOHOH…!" teriak Hidan (baca : dasar bodoh). Semuanya hanya cengo lantaran tak tahu Hidan ngomong apa.

"Whooops…. Salah..! Kukira tadi itu punggung. Habisnya punggung sama pantat sama sih. Lain kali ditulisi dong yang mana punggung yang mana pantat!" komentar Konan. *Apa? -,-a*. Konan pun mengambil ancang-ancang lagi untuk memukul punggung Hidan.

"Siap?" Tanya Konan. Hidan hanya bias berdoa dalam hati. 'Dewa Jashin selamatkan aku dari siksaan nan pedih ini' mungkin itulah yang ada dalam hati Hidan.

"Three two one…. Goooooo Hiiiitttttt…!" seru semuanya.

DUAKKK!

Kali ini pukulannya tak meleset, dan kecoak itu pun lompat keluar dari mulut Hidan. Hidan pun ikut terlempar karena saking kerasnya pukulan Konan tadi.

"GYAAAAA…!" teriak Hidan yang masih melayang di atas kesembilan temannya.

"Wooooooiiii….! TANGKAP AKUUUUUU….!" Seru Hidan berharap. Lalu dengan cepat Sasori, Pein, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu, Itachi, dan Deidara saling mendekat untuk menangkap Hidan. Dan ketika Hidan jatuh….

BUKKK…! Suara sepuluh karung beras terjatuh, ehh…. Bukan. Tapi Hidan yang tejatuh. Ternyata ketika Hidan jatuh, delapan orang di bawahnya malah melepas tangan mereka dan yang terjadi adalah Hidan jatuh ke tanah tanpa ada tangkapan dari temannya. Kasihaan…

"KUKIRA TADI KALIAN AKAN MENANGKAPKU ….! TERNYATA MALAH MENJEBAKKKUUU!" teriak Hidan dengan puasnya. Sedangkan yang lain sedang sibuk mendengarkan lagu memakai _headphone._

"Hah? T.T malangnya nasibku…." Kali ini Hidan meratapi nasibnya.

"Hei ayolah kita cari suasana baru. Ngapain kek?" usul Konan.

"Iya nih… Apa ya?" sambung Tobi.

"Eeh…. Tobi punya ceritaaa…!" seru Tobi.

"Apa?" kata Konan.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Tobi bertemu seseorang yang terkenal…!" katanya dengan bangga.

"Siapa? Michael Jackson?" Tanya Pein.

"Britney Spears?" sambung Kakuzu.

"Jackie Chen?Hm.." sambung Deidara.

"Bukan!" sanggah Tobi.

"Lalu siapa?" Tanya Kisame dan Hidan bersamaan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya sampai kepentok topeng Tobi.

"Mm….. Polisiii….!" Teriak Tobi girang. Semua langsubg sweatdrop seketika, begitu juga dengan Author dan para Kru.

"Dasar payaah..! Kau lulus SD apa gak siihhhh?" seru Hidan.

"Hmm… di sini kan nggak ada SD. Adanya kan Akademi. Bweeek…!" Tobi menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apaaaa? Tunggu…. Ehh… Iya ya?" Hidan menghentikan aksi protesnya.

"Pein, sebenarnya kau memilih mereka jadi anak buahmu dari apanya? Dari payahnya?" Tanya Konan menyipitkan mata dan melirik Pein.

"Entahlah. Mungkin waktu itu aku kerasukan setan badut yang bodoh sampai memilih mereka ini. Kelihatannya Cuma Itachi yang bias diharapkan." Pein pun jadi pasrah. Itachi menoleh karena namanya disebut.

"Apa panggil-panggil?" Tanya Itachi dengan wajah dinginnya. Ternyata apa yang dilakukan Itachi? Ya, dia menyabotase semua peralatan teman-temannya, seperti sabit milik Hidan, tanah liat milik Deidara, boneka milik Sasori, Samehada milik Kisame bahkan sampai origami serta topeng milik Tobi. Itachi memasukkannya dalam dimensi genjutsunya.

"Woi, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Pein.

"Ooh…. ini semua mau aku jual. Lumayan buat bantu keuangan buat nyekolahin anak." Jawab Itachi enteng.

"Apa?...-,-" Pein sontak kaget. Ternyata yang dibanggakan malah bikin patah hati.

"Tunggu, memang kau punya anak?" Tanya Konan.

"Enggak…" Itachi malah memperlihatkan wajah datar dan super polos.

"Terus buat anak siapa?" Tanya Pein.

"Bentar lagi juga lahir." Jawab Itachi tanpa beban.

"Memang kau sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Konan menginterogasi.

"Dasar cerewet. Aku tidak punya kekasih. Aku ini masih jomblo asli." Jawab Itachi lagi.

"Terus anak apa dong?" Tanya Konan makin penasaran.

"Anak kucing gue yang mau lahir bentar lagi."

GUBRAKK!

Mendengar itu semua anggota akatsuki minus Tobi dan Itachi langsung sweatdrop tak karuan. Bagaimana tidak? Anak kucing mau disekolahin? Canggih amat tuh?

"Emm….. Itachi-senpai, memang ada ya sekolah kucing?" Tanya Tobi dengan polosnya. Sebenernya author sendiri bingung, Pentium berapa sih isi kepala Tobi ini? Jangan-jangan Pentium minus 10 lagi. Habis lebih lemot dari jalannya siput tua yang lagi ngantuk dan butuh waktu 1 jam buat menempuh 30 cm. Benar-benar.

"Ada."

"Dimana?"

"Mau tau?" Tanya Itachi maju mendekati Tobi.

"Iya~ Kali aja habis ini Tobi mau beli kucing terus disekolahin di sana..!" seru Tobi riang.

"Kalau gitu balik kanan dulu." Pinta Itachi. Tobi pun balik kanan.

"Terus kencangin jubahmu." Ujar Itachi lagi. Seperti kata Itachi, Tobi mengencangkan kancing jubahnya. Alhasil jadi seperti jajan lepet yang ditali.

"Lalu…"

DUAKKK!

Ternyata, Itachi menendang Tobi sampai melayang jauh menembus langit-langit markas yang terbuat dari batu itu. Mengesankan bukan?

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Tobi.

"Wow, Itachi, tendanganmu keras banget ya? Cocok nih buat ikut piala dunia." Ujar Pein sambil memandangi Tobi yang melayang dan entah terjun bebas kemana. Ke selokan mungkin. Atau juga nyasar di sarang naga terus disembur deh mukanya. Pulang-pulang langsung jadi sehitam pantat panic. Hitam manis sih tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau hitam pahit gimana?

"Kira-kira kemana tuh bocah jatoh?" Tanya Sasori.

"Aku tebak jatoh ke selokan." Jawab Kisame.

"Enggak deh, un. Pasti jatoh ke pohon touge." Sambung Deidara.

"Pohon touge?" Tanya Pein sweatdrop. Pein, Pein, kasihannya dikau harus mengurus anak buah yang sangat membanggakan ini (baca : memalukan).

"Bukan! Tapi ke planet Pluto." Sahut Kakuzu tak mau kalah.

"Dasar bodoh! Planet Pluto udah kagak ada…!" seru Hidan.

"Tumbenan pinter? Nyolong buku siape Lo?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Nyolong-nyolong ….. Jangan seenak perut aja ngomong. Gua ngutil dari toko buku kok…. Kagak nyolong." Jelas Hidan bangga.

"Memang apa bedanya?" Tanya semua minus Hidan.

"Tentu saja beda. Nyolong, n-y-o-l-o-n-g terus ngutil n-g-u-t-i-l . Beda kan?" jelas Hidan lagi.

"Hah, ngomong sama bocah nggak lulus TK emang susah." Sela Sasori.

"Siapa bilang gua gak lulus TK?" Tanya Hidan.

"Lah terus?" Tanya Konan.

"Gua gak lulus Playgroup tau..! Enak aja gua gak lulus TK. Gue murid terbaik tau dulu di SD." Ujar Hidan bangga.

"Ya, terbaik nomer satu dari bawah. Iya kan?" sahut Sasori.

"Dasar bocah rambut merah! Lu nantangin?" bentak Hidan.

"Bukan gue yang nantang. Tapi noh, ikan hiu si Kisame tuh yang mangap-mangap nggak jelas dari tadi .." Sasori menunjuk seekor ikan hiu yang dari tadi mangap-mangap tidak jelas itu. Entah karena lapar, kekenyangan, mau melahirkan, atau bahkan mau lompat ke trampoline terus terbang menembus lapisan atmosfer(?)

.

.

"Senpaaaaiiiii~…..!" tebak suara siapa ini. Yak ini adalah suara si Tobi.

"Wah, udah kembali nih. Rekreasi kemana aja kau, un?" sapa Deidara.

"Rekreasi apanya? Tobi tadi jatoh dari lapisan atmosfer ke 37(?) terus nyungsep dah ke hutan. Eh, nggak taunya jatoh di tengah-tengah babi rusa laper. Maraton deh jadinya sampai mengelilingi samudera pasifik melewati gunung Everest terus nyangkut dah di puncak Monas dan akhirnya dengan selamat bisa kembali ke markas tercinta ini." Jelas Tobi menceritakan pengalaman rekreasinya.

Cengo. Pasti. Itulah ekspresi wajib yang harus ditunjukkan jika Tobi mulai mengatakan hal yang tidak realistis sekaligus tidak logis dan tidak dapat dicerna oleh otak bahkan tidak bisa diperkirakan dengan rumus matematika atau fisika.

"…" seru semua minus Tobi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tobi. Udah tau ceritanya super duper hyper deluxe jumbo triple XL kagak nyambung masih aja Tanya 'kenapa'.

"Ada kucing terbang barusan." Jawab Itachi ngasal.

"Hah mana? Mana? Tunjukin dong? Mau Tobi potret nih….. Kali aja bisa diperbesar terus dipasang deh di kamar Tobi. Mana Itachi-senpai?" Tanya Tobi.

BLETAK BLETAK BLETAK

Tiga jitakan mendarat dengan sukses di kepala Itachi. Kenapa? Mari kita dengar alasan dari anggota yang lain.

"Dasar baka! Gara-gara jawaban ngasalmu itu Tobi jadi heboh lagi tuuuhhh!" bentak Hidan muncrat-muncrat.

"Iya nih, padahal baru aja tenang tentram sejahtera selamat sentosa. Eh, dibikin heboh lagi." Komentar Konan.

"Payah!"

"Gimana kalau Tobi kita tidurkan saja, supaya kita bisa menikmati waktu luang kita dengan tenang dan damai?" usul Kisame.

"Hmm…. Caranya, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Kita bius aja pake obat tidur." Bisik Kisame.

"Bener tuh. Ayo. Sasori, minta racun dosis rendah dong…" Tanya Konan.

"Kenapa gak sekalian dosis tinggi? Biar nggak bangun sekalian?" jawab Sasori.

"Kejamnya kau. Setidaknya dia masih bisa dibuat badut penghibur lain kali. Kau ini. Cepat mana!" ujar Konan.

"Ogah.." jawab Sasori.

"Sasori, awas saja kau….. Apa kau mau merasakan diinjak patung gedo mazo hah?" ujar Pein mengintimidasi.

"Uhh….. O..Oke dehh boosss….." Sasori pasrah. Sebotol racun dosis rendahnya diserahkan tanpa sepeser pun uang.

"Ayo kita mulai."

.

"Tobi, apa kau mau aku beri parfum? Bukankah parfummu habis?" Tanya Konan.

"Ahh, iya. Konan – senpai perhatian sekali sama Tobiiii is a good booooyyyy…!" seru Tobi girang.

"Whooo yyaaa dong. Kita kan senpai yang baik..!" kali ini Hidan yang bicara.

"Kalau Hidan-senpai mah nggak ada baik-baiknya sama sekali." Komentar Tobi.

"APA?"

"Sabar un, sabar…." Ujar Deidara mengelus perut eh dada Hidan.

"Ini…" Konan memberi botol berisi racun itu.

"Hmmmm…" Tobi pun membuka tutup botol itu.

SATU

DUA

TIGA

"Emm, oh ya, Tobi mau ke toilet dulu nihh….. Bentar ya?" Tobi pun melesat menuju toilet.

"Halaaaahhhh…." Ujar Pein.

_10 menit kemudian_

"Udah Tobi?" Tanya Sasori.

"Udah.~~" Tobi pun kembali membuka tutup botol itu. Daannn….

SATU

DUA

TIGA

BRUKKK

Tobi pun jatuh tersungkur karena menghirup racun itu. Tapi…..

"Lho? Kenapa dia kayak kejang-kejang?" Tanya Kisame.

"Iya un? Kenapa?" Tanya Deidara.

"Memang racun apa tadi Konan?" Tanya Pein.

"Racun dosis rendah. Benar kan Sasori?" Tanya Konan menoleh ke laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Siapa bilang itu racun dosis rendah?" Tanya Sasori balik bertanya.

"Lho? Lalu? Dosis tinggi gitu?" Tanya Konan.

"Bukan." Jawab Sasori singkat.

"Jadi?" Tanya Itachi.

"Racun serangga…" jawab Sasori tanpa beban.

"HAHHH?"

"Iya, racun serangga." Ujar Sasori mempertegas.

"Pantesan tuh anak kayak uler keket yang kepanasan." Ujar Hidan.

"Biarin aja deh. Yang penting kita damai." Sela Kakuzu.

"Kejam banget kau Kakuzu." Kata Kisame.

"Tapi, biarin deh. Tobi gak bakalan mati kok. Kan udah aku campur makanan favorit Tobi di racun serangga itu. Jadi pasti dia menikmatinya." Jelas Sasori.

"Emang apa makanan favoritnya?" tanya Pein.

"Jus ulat... " jawab Sasori dengan polosnya bahkan keliatannya transparan tuh.

"Iya ya….. Yang penting bebassss…!" seru Hidan.

"Lho hei?" sela Hidan lagi.

"Kagak napa-napa kan keriput. Dasar..." ujar Zetsu.

"Iya deh Kantong semar. Lho? Sejak kapan lu di sini?" tanya Hidan kaget. Tapi sayang sudah ditinggal Zetsu pergi.

….?

Dan akhirnya, berkat racun serangga plus makanan favorit Tobi itu berhasil membuat Tobi diam untuk beberapa saat. Tapi, ada yang author masih bingung. Memangnya racun serangga bisa dicampur pake makanan ya? Atau mungkin memang racun serangga itulah makanan Tobi. Lho terus gimana dong? Ahh lupakan saja. Yang penting lucu. Hahahaha.

**~THE END~**

**Akhirnya selesai ^^. Terima kasih untuk para readers yang rela membaca fic' super gaje Aikha ini. Ya, akhir kata saja tanpa basa-basi nanti para readers keburu lari jadi saya ucapkan REVIEW PLEASE! Oke? Kritik dan Saran diterima di sini. Jangan lupa LOG – IN juga ya? Sampai jumpa….. See ya in the next fic… And Jaaa ne~  
><strong>

**#Aikharyunara#**


End file.
